Just a talk
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Claire asks Jack to baby sit Aaron, and he gets to work things out with a certain person or not. contains also JackClaire talk JaireJate what will it be ?
1. sibling talk

**Just a talk**

**Summary: Claire asks Jack to baby sit Aaron while she goes for a walk to clear her head. Jate/Jaire**

**Note: this is set the night before rescue comes **

It had been two days since Charlie had gone with Desmond into the Looking Glass and Claire was sure something bad had happened to him

"Claire?" he head Jack's voice

"hi" she said looking down at Aaron who was peacefully sleeping in her arms

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting next to her

"Thinking" she said with her usual half smile

"Charlie?" he said quietly looking at Aaron

"Yeah I mean he should be here by now" she said shrugging

"I'm sure he is okay" the doctor assured her

"I guess" she said simply

"So how is this little guy doing?" he asked glancing towards the baby

"he is okay…considering" she joked

"Can I hold him?" Jack asked not sure of what he was doing

"Sure. Here" she handed the sleeping baby to him

"He is beautiful" he said rocking the baby slowly

"Do you ever want to have kids?" Claire asked him with a smile

"Always, but I guess my job wasn't ideal to rise kids" he said sadly "but my dad did, so I guess I could"

"Do you have anyone special waiting for you at home?" Claire asked not wanting to push

"Nah, I had a wife…but that was a long time ago" he said sadly as he remembered how Sarah had cheated on him

"And now?" Claire asked him thinking about Kate and Jack's frienship

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"Do you have someone now?" she repeated

"I don't…honestly know" he said thinking about his weird relationship with Juliet and Kate

"I mean you and Kate have something…right?" she asked not trying to seem too interested

"Had something, until she decided to sleep with Sawyer" Jack muttered forgetting about Claire presence

"Sorry for asking it's not my business anyway" she apologized

"That's okay I guess we were not meant to be together" Jack said handing Aaron to her

"Actually I was wondering if maybe you could watch him for a while" Claire said with a smile

"Me?" Jack asked confused about why she was asking him to watch Aaron for her

"Well yeah I mean everyone else is kind of sleeping" Claire said blushing

"Sure I guess I could, but where are you going?" Jack asked with his doctor voice

"I just need to clear my head" Claire said giving Aaron a kiss on the forehead

"Sure go, I'll be right here when you come back" Jack assured her as she place Aaron back safely in his arms as he watched her walk away he smiled to himself as he rocked Aaron

**So what do you think?? Please review !!**


	2. lover talk

**Just a talk**

**Summary: **Claire asks Jack to baby sit Aaron, and he gets to work things out with a certain person with the baby's help. Contains also Jack/ Claire talk. Jaire/Jate

Claire had been gone for about ten minutes when suddenly Aaron started crying, afraid of waking up the others. Jack got up and started walking in circles, something that made the baby calm down

"there you go" he said kissing the baby's forehead

"having a hard time?" a voice asked from behind

"hi" he said quietly to Kate. And sat down again

"so where is Claire?" she asked sitting next to him

"Somewhere thinking" he said with a smile

"What about?" she asked

"Charlie" he said simply

"Oh, she must be having a hard time" she said lowering her face

"Yeah I think she really cares about him" he said with a laugh

"Yeah and he really cares about her and her baby" Kate said looking at Aaron

"Sometimes I wish a was a baby" Jack joked

"Really? Why?" she laughed

"I don't know they are just so good in every aspect and I don't know my life kind of sucks right now"

"How come?" Kate asked with a fake smile

"I don't know" he said looking at her green eyes

"Was it true?" Kate asked changing the subject

"What?" he asked afraid knowing where she was going

"What you said earlier" she said looking at him

"Yeah it was" he said with hurt in his voice

"You really love me?" she asked confused

"Yeah I do, but you have Sawyer" he said turning around

"And you have Juliet" she defended herself

"Sorry that you saw that kiss" he honestly said

"Sorry that you saw me with sawyer" she apologized too

"How did you know?" he asked surprised

"Juliet told me" she said

"What else did she tell you?" he asked intrigued

"She told me that your father died and you were married" she said sadly

"wow" he managed to say

"do you have…" she trailed off looking at the baby in his arms

"Kids? No" he simply said with a sad smile

"Sorry"

"But I guess I'm not made to be a dad" he laughed

"how do you know that?" she asked hurt by his comment

"I guess" he said

"so what about your wife?" the brunette asked

"what about her?" he asked confused

"forget it" she cut off

"okay" he said and turned around

"Jack I…" she started

"you don't owe me anything Kate" he stopped

"yes I do" she said and held his hand

"you made your choice and I made mine it's that simple" he said rocking Aaron

"I wish things were different" she said sadly

"Different how?" he asked with a shrug

"I don't know. Not like this"

"Then how Kate, it's not like we were going to date or anything" he said regretting every word

"I would have liked that" she said with tears in her eyes

"hey don't cry, I hate it when you do" he said grabbing her face with his free hand

"you must think I'm pathetic" she said as she cleared the tears

"I do not" he said putting an arm around her

"so what do we do now?" she asked trying to change the subject

"I don't know" he said as he felt Aaron moving

"I hope Claire is near because this little guy is hungry" Jack said rocking Aaron

"you are good with him" she said

"well I'm a doctor I'm spouse to be" he said with a smile

"hey guys" they heard Claire behind

"hey how was the walk" Kate asked standing up

"inspiring" she said simply

"I guess I should go" jack said handing Aaron to Claire

"yeah thanks" his sister said with a smile

"sure anytime"

as Jack walked away he felt a hand behind "wait" Kate said

"Kate we should sleep" Jack said and kept walking

"but I don't want to go back with Sawyer" she said with a smile

"of course you do, you love him" Jack said

"but I don't love him as much as I love you" Kate admitted hoping for a response, but he didn't he just stared at her with that brown hazel eyes and smiled but as much as he wanted to kiss her, he had to think about Juliet and sawyer

**so What do you think??? Should I continue with a third chapter ?? or will this be the end?? Your call **


End file.
